theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
8 Year Old Sid and 2 Year Old Adelaide: Billy Power
Plot Summary 2 Year Old Adelaide's mesmerized by Billy the Purple Gator, the younger kids' television idol, but when Billy comes to Gunther Town, 2 Year Old Adelaide demands to see him, but Stanley won't wait in the super big long line. 2 Year Old Adelaide throws a super big tantrum and in desperation, Stanley dons a costume and impersonates Billy to stop 2 Year Old Adelaide's constant crying and wailing, but unfortunately, he's arrested for copyright infringement by Billy's people and is thrown in the jailhouse. Transcript Ronnie Anne and Sid are looking right at Adelaide's 2 year old photos of the days she got right into the'' Billy the Purple Gator craze. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Sid, do you remember when any of these photos were taken?" Sid: "Yes, Ronnie Anne, of course I do, and look, this 1 was taken during the day when Adelaide was 2 years old and got right into the ''Billy the Purple Gator craze." Flashback sequence............ Chuckling Kids Laughing Billy: “Hi, everybody.” Marvin and Alex: In Exciting Unison “Billy! Billy:“We’re super excited that you’re here.” 2 Year Old Adelaide.: "Adewaide too." Billy: “Goodness, I would never disappoint my playtime buddies.” And Alex Chuckling In Unison Billy: “Or all of my buddies at home.” Billy: “Hi there, everybody.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Hi dewe, Biwwy.” Billy: “Here’s a super special Billy cuddle to each and every single 1 of you.” Billy cuddles himself and 2 Year Old Adelaide does the exact same thing. Billy: [Chuckles A Bit Billy: “Hey, kids, do you know what kind of day this is?” Marvin and Alex: “A super cheerful day!” Billy: “Yes it is, and I got a super cheerful song to sing for all of you.” Marvin and Alex: “Yeah!” Billy: “Alright!” Billy: It’s a '' ''super cheerful day '' ''so let’s wake up '' ''and rub our eyes '' ''we’ll have fun '' ''and play our games '' ''and meet eye to eye '' ''we’re so '' ''cheerful, cheerful, cheerful '' ''for life '' ''cheerful, cheerful, cheerful, 2 Year Old Adelaide: (along to the DVD) cheewfuw, cheewfuw, cheewfuw, cheewfuw, '' ''Billy: cheerful, cheerful, cheerful Becca's ironing the washroom towels and 8 Year Old Sid's folding them. Stanley: “No, please, make it go away, make it go way!” Stanley: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! “I can’t stand it any longer, this nightmare ends right now!” Stanley turns off the Billy the Purple Gator and Pals DVD and gets it outta the DVD player. 2 Year Old Adelaide: “No, stop, my DVD, my DVD!” Stanley: “I just don’t know why they make those younger kids’ television shows.” 8 Year Old Sid: “Dad, what on earth are you doing?” Stanley:'' ''“Morning, afternoon, evening and night, Sid and Becca, it’s Billy, Billy, Billy. Billy at the Zoo, Billy on the Farm, Billy at the Beach!” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Favowite, favowite.” Stanley:'' ''“Oh yeah? well this 1’s my most favorite: Billy in 1 single crack.” Stanley messes up the DVD disc and puts 1 crack it. Stanley: “Take that!” 2 Year Old Adelaide: Loudly Becca: In Shock “Stanley, that was terrible and horrible, look how you upset her.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Adewaide miss Biwwy, Adewaide miss Biwwy!” 8 Year Old Sid: “You go apologize to my dear sweet little sister right now.” Stanley: “Okay, Sid, just as long as you order it.” Stanley: “Look, Adelaide, I’m terribly sorry about the DVD, here’s 23 dollars and 39 cents.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Adewaide want Biwwy cuddle.” Stanley: “Well, there’s nothing better than to give you 1, but if there was some magical way Daddy would give you a Billy cuddle, I would give 1 to our little Adelaide, but unfortunately, that’s not really true.” Becca: “Actually, Stanley, it really is true.” Stanley: In Shock Becca: “It’s right here in the newspaper, Billy’s making his personal appearance at the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall today.” Stanley: “What?!?” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “What?!?” Stanley: “Let me see that picture.” Stanley takes the newspaper from Becca’s right hand. 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Adewaide want Biwwy, Adewaide want Biwwy, Adewaide want Biwwy!” Stanley:'' ''“Please, take her, so some screaming and crying young kids won’t ever do this to me, don’t you really love me?” Becca:'' ''“Of course I really love you, Stanley, but you better get going right now.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Yeah, Daddy, go, go, go.” Stanley:'' ''“Oh, what’s the rush? the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall’s only 13 minutes away.” Becca: “Billy’s a super popular character, there could be a very long line.” Stanley doesn’t respond to what Becca’s telling him. Becca: “You promised her, Stanley.” 2 Year Old Adelaide looks right at Stanley, Becca and 8 Year Old Sid with Bambi eyes. Stanley: “Oh, fine, take the young kid and let’s go.” Stanley: “Yahoooooooo!” Meanwhile at the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall………. Stanley: “Mom? Gladys? what the heck’s this?” Felicia:' '“The line to cuddle Billy,” Gladys:'' ''“this means no cutting in line,” George: “you gotta listen to what Billy tells you.” Kathy: “and those are the rules.” Stanley: “Well, forget about that.” Meanwhile back inside the house…….. Stanley: “What the-” 8 Year Old Sid: “Here it comes again.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: Loudly Again 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Adewaide want Biwwy, Adewaide want see Biwwy, Adewaide want Biwwy!” 2 Year Old Adelaide: And Crying Loudly Stanley: “Aw man, it’s killing my head!” 8 Year Old Sid: “That loud noise, it’s like a screaming baby boy or girl right between the eyes!” Stanley: Shudders 8 Year Old Sid: “I know, Dad, I’m beginning to feel it too.” Stanley: “I just don’t get this entire Billy thing, Sid, why’s your sister always seeing that purple gator character? he’s not even a real gator.”'' '' 8 Year Old Sid: "He's not?" Stanley: "No, he's just a young man in a purple gator suit." Becca (off screen): “I heard that.” Stanley: “Everything about Billy drives me crazy, especially his activities, “Even his speaking voice (in Rodney’s voice) ‘You’re so cheerful’.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: in Amazement “Biwwy out dewe?” Becca: “Well, uh, I don’t see him.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Adewaide heawd Biwwy.” Becca: “You did?” Stanley: “Hey, wait 1 single minute, (in Billy’s voice) It’s a super cheerful day so let’s wake up and rub our eyes we’ll have fun and play our games and meet eye to eye we’re so cheerful, cheerful, cheerful forever, cheerful, cheerful, cheerful…. 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Biwwy in dewe, Adewaide want cuddwe.” Stanley: “You guys, she thinks I sound exactly like Billy.” 8 Year Old Sid: “Yeah, Dad, we know.” Stanley: “Do you know what this really means?” 8 Year Old Sid: “You can have a career as an impersonator.” Stanley: “No, Sid, it means if she wants to meet Billy in person, I can be Billy.” Becca: “Oh yeah, good idea.” Stanley: “All we gotta do is find some material to make a Billy costume.” 8 Year Old Sid: “Hey, that’s very sneaky, wow, we could only find the exact same copy that I got in the attic.” Stanley stares at them. The scene cuts back to 2 Year Old Adelaide.......... 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Adewaide want Biwwy, Adewaide want Biwwy, Adewaide want Biwwy, Adewaide want Biwwy!” 2 Year Old Adelaide: Uncontrollably 8 Year Old Sid: “Hey, Adelaide, maybe if you wish super hard, you can see Billy.” 2 Year Old Adewaide: “No cwown awound.” 8 Year Old Sid: “Oh, no, Adelaide, give it a try, you might be surprised if you see him.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Adewaide wish fow Biwwy, wishing, wishing, wishing……" Stanley/Billy: Laugh 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Biwwy!” Stanley/Billy: Laugh Stanley: “Peace of junky costume.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “It’s you!” Stanley/Billy: Laugh “Hey, that’s right, little sweet girl, I’m Billy and these are my good backyard friends.” Olivia and Katie: “Ta-da!” Olivia: “Hi there, cheerful friend.” Katie: “We all like you.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: Wildly Stanley/Billy: voice “Uh, you guys?” Olivia: “You owe us big time, Billy.” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Biwwy? Adewaide wike you, Adewaide gots DVDs, Adewaide watch ovew and ovew and ovew and ovew and ovew and ovew and ovew……” Stanley/Billy: voice “Well, good for you, Adelaide, well, Billy would really like it if you put on a softball game or a comedy show every single once in a while.” Olivia and Katie: “Yeah right.” Laugh 2 Year Old Adelaide: “Alwight, Biwwy, Adewaide have cuddwe now?” Stanley/Billy: voice “Why sure, Adelaide, cheerful little sweet girl, just as long as my head doesn’t fall off.” Stanley/Billy cuddles and kisses 2 Year Old Adelaide. 2 Year Old Adelaide: Wildly Again Olivia: “Now isn’t that cheerful?” Katie: “It sure is, Olivia.” Stanley/Billy: voice “Well, Adelaide, I hope this was a cheerful day for you ‘cause it was so cheerful for Billy ‘cause……” Olivia: “1, 2, 3, hit it!” Stanley/Billy voice, Olivia, Katie and 2 Year Old Adelaide: It’s a super cheerful day so let’s wake up and rub our eyes we’ll have fun and play our games and meet eye to eye we’re so cheerful, cheerful, cheerful forever, cheerful, cheerful, cheerful…. Officer Albertson: “You!” Stanley: “Me?” Officer Jones: “You’re under arrest!” Stanley: “What for?” Officer Albertson: “Copyright infringement, you messed with the wrong gator, pal!” 2 Year Old Adelaide: “No, no! Biwwy, Biwwy!” The jail house Stanley: “Oh I gotta get outta here!” Officer Albertson: “Stanley Chang, you got 2 visitors.” Stanley: “Oh, thank goodness.” Becca: “Hi there, Stanley," 8 Year Old Sid: "how are you holding up in there?” Stanley: “Not so good, Sid and Becca, you gotta get me outta here, the entire days are longer and the entire nights are longer, the grub is lousy and the guards are for any excuse to take you down, it’s very lonesome here in the jail house, you guys.” Becca: “You were in here for 32 minutes.” Stanley: “Oh, I saw enough films about what I’m now in for.” 8 Year Old Sid: “Dad, listen to us, everything’s gonna be alright, I called the Billy studio and spoke to Billy, himself, he was super kind and gentle and he told me he would come over personally and straighten things out.” Officer Jones: “Stanley, you got another visitor, a super cheerful visitor.” Laugh Continues Billy: “Hi there, Stanley, hi there, Becca, hi there, Sid.” Stanley: “Thanks a bunch for coming down here, Billy.” Billy: “Oh, but I wanted to clear this up just as soon as possible.” Billy: “Stanley, I’m terribly sorry if I inconvenienced you in any other way, honestly, I’m such a funnel head when it comes right down to straight marks and international copyright rules, I never dreamed I could cause such a wild party.” Billy: A Bit Billy: “All I ever wanna do is make a lot of young kids bright and cheerful.” Becca: “Well, yeah, Billy, you really do make a lot of younger kids very cheerful.” Billy: “Oh, well, Becca? Sid? would you 2 mind if I had a word with Stanley alone?” Becca: “Oh uh, well, of course, Billy, " Sid (looking right at Stanley) "Dad, we’ll see you real soon, we hope.” Billy: “Uh, you guys, I’m pretty sure it’s just a matter of time.” Meanwhile at home in the Chang family members' house......... 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Biwwy on? Biwwy on?" 8 Year Old Sid: "Mom, do we really need to watch it again?" Becca: "Well, I would say, yes, of course we do." Television Announcer: "And now, here's everybody's most favorite purple gator of all times: Billy." 2 Year Old Adelaide; "Biwwy, Biwwy!" Younger Kids Audience: Wildly Stanley/Billy: A Bit "Hi there, little sweet boys and little sweet girls," Younger Kids Audience: Wildly Again Stanley/Billy: "Billy's got something super special to say to all of you. you see, Billy's not exactly what you think." 8 Year Old Sid: "Dad?" Becca: "Stanley?" Stanley/Billy: "you probably think that Billy's just a loving and caring gator who enjoys giving everybody cuddles, but-" Younger Kids Audience: "We want cuddles, we want cuddles, we want cuddles, we want cuddles, we want cuddles, we want cuddles!" Stanley/Billy: "Billy will be right back, young kids, just speak among yourselves." Stanley/Billy goes right off backstage. Younger Kid Number 1: "Where's he going?" Stanley: "I just can't do it, George, did you see those younger kids? they really love Billy, I just can't bring myself to break their dear sweet little hearts." George: "But think about all of those parents, grandparents and relatives at home suffering through all of the endless hours of Billy, counting on you to o out there and tell the younger kids who Billy really is." Younger Kids Audience (off screen): "We want Billy, we want Billy, we want Billy, we want Billy, we want Billy!" Stanley (putting on the Billy head mask): "Oh boy, here we go again." George: "There we go, that's my dear brave gator." Younger Kids Audience: Wildly Stanley/Billy: A Bit Again "Hi there, young kids, now listen, I know the show doesn't usually have any real content, but today I got something to tell you: sometimes your television heroes aren't exactly what they seem to be, but there's something you really should know about Billy." The real Billy shows up right next to Stanley/Billy. Billy: "That's just an impostor, little sweet boys and little sweet girls, he's not Billy, I'm Billy." Stanley/Billy: "Wait, how exactly did you know that? I'm getting outta here right now." Stanley/Billy exits the entire television studio. Billy: "There goes the impostor, now let's have some super fun and excitement." Billy: It’s a '' ''super cheerful day '' ''so let’s wake up '' ''and rub our eyes '' ''we’ll have fun '' ''and play our games '' ''and meet eye to eye '' ''we’re so '' ''cheerful, cheerful, cheerful '' ''for life '' ''cheerful, cheerful, cheerful, Category:Flashback sequences